


Forbidden Love Story of Sebastian and Ciel

by callies2240



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aggression, Denial, Gay Sex, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Love/Hate, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callies2240/pseuds/callies2240
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel denies his love for a certain butler, but what happens when things are pushed to far? What happens when they end up doing the deed? Will they be exposed? Will jealousy take a toll? Read it. <br/>Disclaimer: All rights rightfully belong to the author of Black butler, Toboso Yana. This is only a fanfiction by a fan.<br/>Please read and enjoy.<br/>Also posted on fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's been awhile since Sebastian first become my butler. He is such a sadist! I guess that's what you'd only expect from him anyway. What am I saying? He is a demon after all. He's only doing his job in return for my soul. All he wants is to devour every last drop, shredding my very existence into empty darkness. I guess that's the life I was dealt. This is all just a game. Everyone around me are just ponds in a game of chest, and I, I am of course the king.  
I am none other than the Lord Earl Ceil Phantomhive.  
Da-dump, the sound of knocking at my door. "Young Master." Sebastian called out, opening the door as swiftly as ever. "It is time for your afternoon tea." I looked up from the pile of work on my desk. This crap really pisses me off. "Young master." Sebastian peered at me questioningly. "Yes?" I asked not really caring. He held out a letter in his hand. "A letter from her majesty." I wonder what she wants now. She's always sending me on extremely vexing trips. It is my job as the 'Queens Guard Dog' to do whatever I may to put her at ease, but lately, one after another they've been coming faster. "Whatever is it now?" I asked a bit obnoxiously.  
"All she wrote, and I quote 'Thank you for your constant help cleaning up this muck. You can take a short break for now, but be on guard, I might need you soon. Have a good vacation, till then I bid you ado.' end quote."  
I'm quite shocked. "It seems like we get a small break for the time being." Sebastian stated smirking at me like he always does.  
"Ceeiilll!" came the voice of none other than my fiancée Elizabeth. She can be so troublesome. "Eeeep!" She squealed leaping onto me, almost knocking me out of my chair. "Elizabeth!" I exclaimed astonished.  
"I told you time and time again it's just Lizzy."  
"c'm" Sebastian cleared his throat faking his usual smile. "Lady Elizabeth, and what would you like to do with Master Ceil, surely you came here for a reason." tilting his head to the side so 'sweetly' it's sickening. "Oh yes! Thanks for reminding me!" she exclaimed cheerfully turning her attention back on me. "Let's celebrate a ball together!" She giggly jumped up and down for joy. "Wha- NO!" I exclaimed.  
"But Ceil!" She puppy pouted.  
"When and where will it be Miss Lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian questioned 'cutely' for her.  
"My place tomorrow night."  
"He'll be there." "Wha--" "YAY!" She shouted and ran out before I could catch her. Crap.  
"What the F***Sebastian" I went to smack him but he caught my hand smirking at me. Tha-dump. My heart beat out of nowhere. "Surely you can dance can't you young master?" I blushed intensely, deeply embarrassed. "Well that would explain why you don't go to much gatherings." He snorted.  
"Shut up!" I snapped at him. His smirk was still plastered on his face. "Then I should be the one to teach you how." What? No! "You’re a man! I can't hardly da-" "Quite on the contrary young master. It's only natural for me to teach you. There's not enough time to even hire an instructor." Sebastian insisted. "Ugh." I groaned. "Do you even know how to dance." I began questioning.  
"Of course I do. I have been around for decades. It's only natural I would know. So shall we?" He outstretched his hand for me to take. "Fine" I muffled annoyed. The music started playing. "One, two, three. One, two, three." he kept saying pushing me back and forth. All I kept doing was stumbling all over the floor. He gave me a discouraging look. "You are quite helpless young master."  
"Shut up!" I snapped. I can't believe he's trying to suppress a laugh from coming out. "What's so d*** funny?" I retorted. "You humans are quite entertaining." "Bite me." I can't believe him. "In do time." Whatever. I'm out of here. Before I could make it out the door, I felt arms tightly wrap around me and pull me back. "You will learn to dance before tomorrow night." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my body. What the hell is wrong with me?!


	2. Chapter 2

We’ve been practicing all night. I finally got it down right before supper. He swung me around so much I almost threw up. It’s ridiculous how much he ridicules me. It just infuriates me. ‘Knock, Knock’. The sound at the door beamed before it was opened again by Sebastian. “Time for bed,” he stated mockingly looking me up and down, probably because I’m still dressed in what I wore for today. “Let’s get you into some bed-ware.” I was right. I want to knock that smirk off his face. I’m going to give him such a hard time tonight. I’m not usually this childish but he had irked my nerves all day today.  
“Actually, I would prefer to have a warm bath before I sleep.” I stated grapping his hand at the tip of buttoned up shirt. “As you wish young master,” he stated monotone. Seriously, I want a reaction. “Excuse me while I draw you a bath.” I nodded my approval. He quickly left the bathroom, leaving me alone to contemplate on how I should mess with him. This is really silly huh? “Young master, your bath is ready,” gesturing me toward the door, holding a towel folded neatly on his arm. I headed in as he shadowed me. I stood still, waiting for him to strip me down so I could relax in the tub. He knelt down on one knee undoing my buttons and soon enough I was placed in the tub butt naked. He washed my hair and scrubbed my body, but for some reason when he did that today I started to blush. He looked at me puzzled a bit. “Young master? What is it?” How the hell am I supposed to answer that when I don’t even know myself?! “Oh nothing.” Swoop. He picked me up and placed me right in front of him while he was knelt drying me off, still looking at my face. “Tell me.” He demanded. “Your my butler. You shouldn’t be demanding your master.” I roared. “It’s a butler’s duty to look out for their master, so spill it.” He stated bluntly. My stomach tightened at this. “I – I don’t know.” When I stuttered, his eyes widened for a second like he realized something. As quickly as that happened they went back to normal and there on his face was a sadistic plastered smirk.  
“What the hell are you smirking for?” I questioned him. He yanked the towel out from around me and thrown me on the floor, his arm around my back so I didn’t et hurt. “What the f*** are you doing?!” I screeched at him, my whole body hot where he laid atop of me. I felt my cheeks go pink. “I’m naked still!” I kept screaming at him till he put his hand over my mouth. “As I thought,” he said matter-of-factly. “What are you going on about?” Now I’m curious what all this nonsense is about. “You’re in love with me,” his eyes beamed. “What the hell? No! What the hell is wrong with you?! I’m pretty sure you’ve lost your mind!” His smirk got even wider. What the hell is he thinking?   
“Really, are you sure about that?” He questioned. “Of Course I am!” His hand pushed me down by my shoulder keeping me from getting up. “Well let’s see about that shall we?” “Wait! What are you- ah- ah” He nibbled up my neck. “Sto-sto-“What is he doing to me. Why does this feel so good? As quickly as it came, it stopped. He stood back up and pulled me up. “See I told you so.” He smirked. Wham! I smacked him right across his face. “You haven’t proven nothing. You’re a guy and no more than a servant. Like I’d ever fall for you.” I sneered. Seriously what is wrong with him? “Now dress me so I can go to bed,” I ordered him. “Yes, my lord.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Young Master,” Sebastian knocked at my door and came in.   
“It’s time to get up,” he said opening the curtains, letting all the bright light in to sting my eyes.  
“Ugh, fine,” I groggily got out of bed. I am so tired. After the incident from last night, my heart kept beating so hard, it took forever to go to sleep.  
“Seba- ahh” I tripped over my pajama bottoms and fell into Sebastian’s arms.  
“Are you okay young master?” He peered into my eyes.  
“Yes. I’m alright.” I became dazed. I couldn’t resist looking at his lips, craving them. Wait! What am I thinking? I must back away. When I tried taking a step back his arm snaked around my waist.  
“Ceil.” He whispered my name. He never calls me that. Why is he? No, better yet, why do I like it? 

Sebastian’s POV

I don’t know why I crave to make him completely mine. His soul is already mine to take, but for some strange reason I want more. I can tell he wants me to do something by the way his body reacts when I touch him lately and the look in his eyes. He never showed this kind of emotion before. I must have him.   
“Sebastian.” He whispered. I couldn’t resist giving him one kiss.

Ciel’s POV

“Sebastian”, I whispered lightly. I feel peralized in his embrace. Before I knew it Sebastian’s lips were on mine. I tried pushing him off but the more I did, he just got more forceful. His hand was around my neck, pushing me against the wall and the other was holding both my hands above my head. I can’t fight back much longer. I feel my body going weak, his tongue dominating my entire mouth.  
When he took it out he went straight to me neck nibbling.   
“ah-ah-ahh,” he nibbled that sweet spot making me cry out in pleasure.  
His grip loosened on my wrists, knowing I lost all strength to fight back.   
“Ah, ah, uh, ah,” moan after moan came. My hands dropped to his back, taking in his embrace. Before I knew it he swiftly turned me around, still nibbling my sensitive neck. The hand that was once forcing my arms to stay still was now rubbing down my back to my ass.   
“Se-Seba-tian, ah, ah,” I was getting so hard I couldn’t help myself.  
“Excuse me! Young master,” we interrupted by someone walking in. May-Ren was standing there shocked, face as red as roses.  
“I-I’m sorry.” She rushed out.  
“Wait!” I yelled, shocked by what I was letting him do. I tried running after her, but a hand caught me by my wrist.  
“Let’s get back to us.” He smirked.  
“This is an order! Let go!” I demanded.  
“May-Ren" I called running after her. When I got to her she was panting, red faced in the hell. I grabbed her wrist gently.  
“May-Ren, I’m sorry you saw that. Sebastian was only trying to mess with me. I’m sorry. I hope this doesn’t make you think wrong of me.” I apologized.   
“Oh know, I-I was j-jus-t e-embarrassed b-by what I -I saw.” She studdered.  
“Also, can you please not tell anyone of what you saw?”  
“Of course young master,”  
“Thank you. You can return to work now,” I wonder what I am going to do about Sebastian. Why is he acting this way?  
“Young Master,” Sebastian’s voice came from behind me.  
“What?” I asked angrily.  
“It’s time for breakfast,” He said. I just waltzed off to the dining room and sat down.  
“Today’s dish will be freshly made waffles with chocolate chips, dark serape and whip cream with a side of blue-berries”

Sebastian’s POV

Seems I have to push him farther. Tonight, after the ball I’ll make my move. I want to take complete control of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ceil’s POV

“Ceil”! Elizabeth yelled leaping onto me.   
“Lizzy,” I was taken off guard. I guess I should be used to this by now. She is my fiancée, but sometimes she can be completely and utterly vexing. Girls are hard to deal with.  
“Lizzy! Don’t cling to him! Come on he’s not worth hugging. You should hug me instead,” a male voice spoke from behind us.  
“Oh, hello Edward,” I nodded towards Elizabeth’s brother smirking at his jealousy. This is like a huge game with him.  
“Ceil, can you let my sister go,” he spoke monotone like he was afraid to let his voice change pitch.  
“Nooo, my Ceil,” she flipped out, shaking her head crazily before putting it into my chest.  
“But Lizzy, if mother sees this she won-““If mother sees what?” Elizabeth’s mother, Lady Francis Midford interrupted her son.  
“Elizabeth, that's no way for a lady to act. Let go of lord Ceil.” She inclined.  
“But moth-“”But mother nothing. You two are betrothed yes, but you are still a lady. A lady of the nobles should never act so undignified.” She scolded.  
“Yes mother.” Elizabeth’s face seemed to sadden.   
“Lady Francis. I am sorry to intrude, but this was my fault. I take full responsibility.” I said bowing my head like a gentleman.  
“Good. You should! My little sister got scolded becau-“”Enough Edward.” His mother shut him up. It was so hard to hold back my laugh, but I managed to keep my composure.  
“Sorry mother.” He apologized.  
“It’s not me you should be apologizing to.” She gestured towards me.  
“I humbly apologize.” He bowed his head to me.  
“Ceil, I see you’ll make a fine husband. Take care of my daughter and keep standing up for her. Elizabeth, act like a lady.” Lady Francis spoken with pride then walked off.  
“Shall we dance?” I asked Elizabeth gesturing my hand and bowing my head slightly towards her.  
“I’d be delighted to.” She smiled. We danced across the floor and I didn’t mess up once.

Sebastian’s POV

The young master seems to be having fun. It’s almost time to leave. I guess it’s time I should interrupt them now.  
“Sebastian.” I was halted by none other than Lady Francis.   
“Yes my Lady.” I said bowing gracefully.  
“Take good care of Ceil and my daughter.”   
“Of course my Lady,” I reassured her.

Ceil’s POV

“Elizabeth, I deeply apologize but, it’s time we must be going.” I apologized to my betrothed.   
“Oh, well it is okay.” She smiled cheerfully for me.  
“Sebastian.” I called out.  
“Yes my lord,” He bowed diligently and escorted me out.  
“The carriage awaits you.” This might be another chance to mess with him.   
“Cancel the carriage. I want you to carry me all the way home,” he peered at me and picked me up.  
“Yes my lord.”

Sebastian’s POV

We are almost home. His requests are getting more ridiculous by the day. He’s doing a horrible job trying to mess with me though. I could easily mess with him.  
I think I have an idea. I leaped up on the building with a ton of people below and sat him down to face them.  
“What is the meaning of this?” I pushed him up against the balcony of the roof.   
“You see all of those people down there young master.”   
“Yes what of it?” He questioned skeptically. My hand went to top of his collared shirt. 

Ceils POV

“Try not to be noticed.” He snickered in my ear. What is he planning?  
He covered my mouth before I could give him the order to stop this nonsense, sticking two fingers in and out of my mouth. Why does that feel good? I must resist. Chomp. I bit him, but all he did was stick his finger deeper down my throat making me gag.  
“You could easily bite me, but I got complete control of your entire body right now.” He whispered in my ear, his warm breath sending shivers down my breath. His fingers were rubbing up and down my ass.   
“Ah, ah” I began to moan a lot.  
“Shhh. You don’t want them to notice you do you? He taunted me.  
His hand traveled around to the front and his pinky unbuttoned my pants. His hand slid in, rubbing up and down my shaft.   
“mh, mh. Se- Sebas-stian” I whispered in complete pleasure, trying to hold in my moans.  
“Wha-what, i-if so-some-one see-ees.”  
“Does it feel good, Ceil?” He emphasized my name sending trickles down my body.   
“Ah, ah. Ah. Mh. Mh” I tried suppressing my moans.  
“Tell me it feels good and we can continue at the mansion so no one sees.” He teased.  
“I- I ah, ah “ ”Bassy!” We both froze as none other than Grell interrupted us. We froze in dead space. Sebastian quickly pulled his hand out and buttoned his pants.  
“What the hell is going on here?” He demanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CLIFF HANGER. I’LL GIVE YOU A HINT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER THOUGH. THERE WILL BE SOME ACTION! KEEP READING*


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian's POV

 

"What the hell is going on?" The Most annoying voice screeched. 

"That is none of your concern," I coldly stared him down.   
"Now me and my young master should be going."

"Just what are you having my poor Bassy do to you?!" He frantically shouted at Ciel, angering me.

"Me? What the hell!!! This was all him!" he shouted back clearly irritated. 

"Your a lier! You ungrateful piss head! Die!" Grell threw through his death scythe towards Ciel. What the f***? 

 

Ciel's POV

 

The scythe is coming right for me! I'm going to die. It's not enough time to move. I clenched my eyes tightly shut waiting for the blow,  
"Young master," but it never came. As I opened my eyes there before me was Sebastian holding the scythe.

"Now for you." Sebastian angrily spout at Grell. 

"It's on! We can fight with all our live! So sexy Bassy!" Why does Grell piss me off so much?

"Kill him Sebastian. This is an order"  
"Yes, my lord."

 

Sebastian's POV

I went charging towards Grell. Time to tear him to pieces. O smiled wickedly hoping for utter chaos.  
Zip! Zip! Zip! The knives flew from my hands, holding Grell in one spot. I scooped up his scythe.

"Are you ready to die?" I taunted menacingly. Tzztztzztzz. His blood gushing out.  
"I've been waiting for this ever since you tried to see my cemenatic record.

 

Grell's POV

 

I can see my memories before my eyes. All the souls I collected, all the love I had. F***! I'm going to die aren't I?

 

Ciel's POV

 

"Sebastian look out!" I screamed. Will, another reaper through his scythe knocking Grell's out of Sebastian. 

"Again, I must humbly apologize for that idiots behavior," he bowed, fixing his glasses. "How vexing I have to keep doing this to demons like you. Now we must get going before he dies off."  
With that they disappeared from our sights.

 

Sebastian's POV

"I apologize young master for letting him escape."  
Slam! His hand went across my face.   
"Now take me home," he ordered.  
I have no choice but to bow down and speak those horrid words "Yes my lord."   
"I don't expect anything less from you" in one full swoop, he was in my arms. I will get him to admit his feelings for me, but for now I shall carry him home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There is sexual content. Read at your own risk. Thank you. Rated M for cursing and sexual content.   
> I don’t own any of the characters. Just thought I’d remind you. This is only a fan-fiction.

Ciel's POV

 

I lie awake in bed wondering why Sebastian is acting strange. I'm seriously shocked. Why does he want to mess with me? Is he that wicked or is he just having fun playing with me. Maybe this is a game? Maybe, if so I will not lose. I will not lose to mere butler, nonetheless 'Sebastian'.

 

Narrator POV (just for a little)

 

At the thought of beating Sebastian at his own game, a psychotic thought came to mind.

"Sebastian!" he called out, knowing he'd come instantly.

"Yes young master," he curiously looked at his master, wondering what was with the sudden want of him at this hour.

"Come," he ordered his butler, patting the spot on his bed to sit. An evil smirk stretched across his face. Sebastian obliged his masters wishes.

"Shouldn't you be resting young master? It is Precisely mid-night," Sebastian questioned Ciel. 

"You need not question me Sebastian. Your only need now is to answer questions and then obey my order," Ciel reminded his butler slightly bemused.

"Whatever shall that be my lord?" Sebastian questioned his young master again, but this time intrigued but whatever the young lad may want.

"Why do you have the urge to touch me lately," Ciel questioned. 

"Why on earth wonder something like that," Sebastian tried to avoid the question.

"I order you to answer," Ciel smirked knowing he won. The demon butler sighed in irritation.

"Yes my lord. I want you to say you’re helplessly in love with me." This answer shocked the young master.

"Why on earth would you want that?" Ciel asked astonished.

"Because I do." the butler arrogantly replied with a playful smirk.

"Do you honestly want the f*** me?" Ciel decided to play with him a bit.

"Yes," was the only thing that escaped Sebastian's cold lips.

"How about if I stuck it in you," Ciel questioned getting to his fun, messing with Sebastian's head. Sebastian’s eyes had widened in realization. 

"Young master, you couldn't honestly thinking abou-""Answer my question,” Ciel roared, interrupting a puzzled butler. Sebastian's expression went expressionless quickly before answering. 

"I rather have to put it in you instead," SLAP! Ciel's hand went against his face. 

"That didn't answer my question, but whatever. I order you to let me f*** you. Think of it as revenge for what you did to me. Sebastian wanted to give it to his master, not take it, but now he has no choice. 

"Yes my lord," Sebastian bowed down, "but do you even know how to?" Ciel's face turned pink with embarrassment, after all he is a virgin.

"Shut up! It's only sticking it in isn't it?!" he questioned bewildered. Sebastian let out a snicker, amused by his masters "innocence". 

"On the contrary you have to be hard first, why don't you let me help," Sebastian swiftly moved above Ciel, having his knee right where Ciel’s penis would be. He started moving slowly, rubbing his cock. 

"Sebastia-an" Ciel moaned out. 

"Yes my lord," Sebastian taunted his master.

"Ah. Ah. I-I ah, ah, w-was su-supose-ed, ah, ah to fu-fu-ck y-you ah" moaned out.

"Your hard now young master, shall I bend over for you, or do you want me to pleasure you?" Sebastian kept rubbing his master.

"Ah, bend, ah, o-ove-r ah," Ciel was set on going into his servant so he could win this "game" he thought was in Sebastian's mind. Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows, but only had one choice.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian got up and pulled down the rest of Ciel's nightwear, then taking off his uniform that he surprisingly even worn at night. Sebastian seemed nervous for the first time around Ciel and Ciel noticed it too, feeling proud. 'I won' he thought. Sebastian got on all fours and anxiously waited for his master to enter. Sebastian had entered many people and demons alike, but none ever entered him. 

"Ready young master" he spoken in a monotone voice.

"Ah," Ciel rammed into his butler making him react for the first time he'd ever seen. To Ciel's surprise he like Sebastian liked this. 

"Ah," he rammed again. 

"Ah, ah ah." he rammed his butler, causing him to moan. Ciel was so excited when he saw his butler like this. He never expected to get this reaction, he felt so good buried deep into his butlers anal.

"Ah, ah," they moaned in unison. Ciel didn't want to stop. He started getting faster and faster the louder it got. He was getting close to climaxing when his butler shook involuntarily. SPURSE! They both had an orgasm in the same moment. Cum was clearly evident when Ciel pulled out of Sebastian. He was now to exhausted and fell down onto the bed.

"I win," he whispered, drifting off to sleep. Sebastian heard this and spoke to Ciel, grazing his cheek lightly with his index finger smirking at him.

"It wasn't about winning or losing young master." he spoke, knowing he would not hear him because he passed out. He too was exhausted. Yes demons get tired too. They usually don't have to sleep, but from time to time they get exhausted and it is easy to pass out and so Sebastian did unthinkably. It's not usually like him to make a mistake like this, but he just couldn't help it. In the morning they both will be in for a rude awakening.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ahhhh," came a loud scream, waking both Sebastian and Ciel up in unison. A sudden realization washed over them instantly as they sat up still naked.   
Right in front of them stood May-Ren, Bart, and Finny. Whoosh, the blankets flew over Ciel, shielding his bare body from prying eyes along with his 'mark'. Thankfully, nobody saw the scar on his body. Sebastian covered himself as well.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to intrude." Bart spoke up feeling ashamed along with the rest, keeping their eyes on the floor.

"What did you come in here for anyway," Sebastian scolded. "Waking the young master is strictly my job." 

"We were worried sir! Oh yes we were! You were nowhere to be found and master Ciel wasn't up and about. We just came to check up on him and see if he was alright," the maid, May-Ren rushed out.

Ciel was shading the color of pink due to his embarrassment of the situation he was caught up in. 

"Listen up," Sebastian startled everyone. 

"You all care for the young master, correct?" Everybody shook their head.

"Of course we do," They simultaneously exclaimed.

"The young master was there for all of us," Finny, the gardener expressed.

"Then you surely can understand that the young masters reputation is at stake here. He's embarrassed to even be caught in this predicament. You do comprehend what would happen if anyone found out, right?" Sebastian questioned.

"We won't tell a soul! No we won't," May-Ren exclaimed. 

"The young master is family to us all," Finny bluntly stated, earning a look from Sebastian. 

"We humbly respect him." Bart calmly expressed. 

"Good. Now that we-""Wait! What about the young masters fiancé," May-Ren cut Sebastian off. Ciel's eyes widened, remembering Elizabeth.

"What about her," Sebastian asked understandingly.

"What will you two do about her," May-Ren questioned.

"That's up to the young master. You see the young master clearly cares for Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian began. "But he cares for me too. He is quite confused." Ciel was taken back by what Sebastian was going on about.  
"He's been pushing me away this whole time, but last night we just caught up in the moment. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have pushed him so far," Sebastian pretended to be sadden. 

"It's not your fault!" May-Ren insisted.

"I don’t usually approve of this sort of thing, but the young master is different. He deserves to be happy and if he's happy we are too." Bart said to them.

"If the young master is happy we all are, because we care deeply for you," Finny said looking at Ciel this time.

"Nobody tell Lizzy. Let him decide on his own of what he wants. Now we need to get dressed before anything else happens, so please take your leave," Sebastian persisted. Everybody blushed a deep shade of red this time, remembering he was still in the nude, hiding underneath the covers. They turned and ran out as fast as they could.

"Well they are taking care of," Sebastian smirked at Ciel.

"Why did you tell them all of that nonsense," Ciel groaned. 

"It wasn't complete nonsense," Sebastian's arms snaked around Ciel still in bed. Ciel tensed at the touch.

"However not," Sebastian smirked at his master.

"Because, we are not lovers," he looked away bashfully. 

"Not yet anyway," Sebastian persisted, tilting Ciel's face back to look at him.

"I- I " Ciel stuttered, not knowing what to say. Sebastian leaned forward slowly. Ba-dump, Ciel's heart sounded. Sebastian giggled for once, instead of snickering.

"So you do want this." he teased Ciel.

"Why do you insist on playing with me," Ciel questioned

"Who said I was playing," Sebastian smoothly planted a gentle yet forceful kiss onto Ciel.   
Screech! A sound of a carriage came outside the window. They peered out and there stood Lizzy in a pink get up and a baby blue bonnet covered in pink flowers. Sebastian stood up and dressed himself. 

"Let's hurry young master," Sebastian stated pulling out Ciel's suit for the day. Sebastian swiftly dressed him.

"Don't worry young master. Lady Elizabeth won't find out unless you tell her yourself. Till then I'll just be by your side enjoying myself. You'll show the truth soon enough," Sebastian whispered in his ear then took a step back, leaving Ciel to blush.

‘'The truth?’ Ciel thought to himself as the door flew open and in came rushing his supposed to be fiancé.

"Ciel, I missed you so much! I came to have some fun with you! Let's go! Let's-" She was cut off by Sebastian.

"Lady Elizabeth! What do you think you’re doing barging into a males room. It's improper for a lady to do," her mother scolded her.

"Ciel did you just wake," she started on him.

"Actually yes madam, my master came down sick two days ago and wanted to make sure it was gone before seeing Lady Elizabeth. He was going to stop by to see if she and your family would accompany him for a picnic," Sebastian spoke up for Ciel.

"Yes, I didn't expect for you to come all this way, I humbly apologize," Ciel bowed his head to Lady Francis. 

"That's funny, we were coming over to invite you for a picnic," she said intrigued. 

"I'll have Seba-""No need," she cut Ciel off raising her hand.   
"Our butler already done so," she assured.

"Well let's get going then," Sebastian smiled cheerfully.

'I hope nobody else finds out what happened last night' Ciel thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel's POV

 

"Ciel," Elizabeth squealed, clinging to my arm like a leech.

"What is it," I questioned, trying my very best to not be to cruel to her today. After all, her mother and father was with us.

"Let's go boating. Please," she puppy pouted.

We were having our picnic by the lake. I don't understand why they chose hear, but it seems the best thing to do is to just go along with it.

"Alright, Sebastian, get the boat ready," I commanded my butler.

"Yes my lord." he bowed his head and set off go ready things.

"Madam, Sir," I addressed Elizabeth's parents properly.  
"Elizabeth and I will be going out boating shortly, would you like to accompany us," I asked, hoping they would make things easier on me. I really didn't want to be alone with her to day, especially with Sebastian being there.

"I'm afraid we must decline," Lady Francis spoke up, automatically diminishing my hope. "Go and have some fun, but treat my daughter with respect. Also Elizabeth, remember to act like a proper young lady," her mother spoke to us directly.

"Yes mother," she dragged me off quickly, bumping straight into Sebastian instantly.

"Pardon me Lady Elizabeth," he bowed his head towards her gracefully. 

"Young master, the boat is ready. Shall I escort you now," a playfully wicked smirk was plastered on his features in amusement.

"Yes, let's go Ciel," she squealed, pulling me behind a snickering Sebastian. I wonder why he's so okay with this...   
Maybe I am nothing but a soul to him. Well I should of figured. It's been that way since the beginning. Why am I letting this get to me? Why do I feel my cheat tighten when ever I think he was just playing with me? I know he was just messing with my head. Ugh! He pisses me off!

"Step right this way," Sebastian helped Elizabeth into the boat. 

"Young master," he offered me his hand in amusement. I pushed his hand aside and got in myself. He's such a fool. He's not even worth my time. His face dropped as I sat right next to Elizabeth. Now let's see if we can get a reaction out of him. 

"Let's get going," I demanded Sebastian, grasping onto Elizabeth's hand, making her blush.

"Yes my lord," he quickly stepped into the boat and started rowing the boat, standing straight up.

"Where will we be going," Elizabeth questioned excitingly. 

"Wherever do you wish Lizzy? You are my fiancé anyway," I emphasized her nickname and the word, making Sebastian tighten his grip on the long paddle.

"Eeep," Elizabeth squealed, jumping onto Ciel. 

"Then let's go somewhere we can walk in the water," she bounced up and down with joy.

"Sebastian, set a course to the banks," I ordered him, not even looking at him.

"Yes my lord," he turned to the left and went straight towards the area Elizabeth had in mind.

"Thank you Ciel," she hugged me, putting an idea in my head that I could use to mess with Sebastian.

I lightly grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me.

"Lizzy, how come haven't we ever kissed? We've been together for awhile and yet maybe I'm not good enough," I fiend hurt.

"I- I " she stuttered.

"It's okay, I respect you, I can wait as long as you need me to," I soothed embracing her.

"W-well I - I guess one k - kiss is okay," she stuttered. I even seen Sebastian tensed in front of us. 

"Are you sure," I looked her directly in the face. She just nodded her approval, closing her eyes. I leaned in with my eyes open. The only reason I'm doing this is to mess with Sebastian's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry another cliff hanger. XD


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian's POV

 

He's leaning in to kiss her. Is he an idiot?! He is trying to piss me off. I tried to stay quiet, but I just can't allow this! 

"Young master," I stated bluntly, putting my hand in-between those two.

"It's hardly acceptable to kiss a woman before marriage. If her parents saw this, how do you think they'll act," I made up an excuse so that Elizabeth wouldn't catch on, but this is really making me impatient. I will set Ciel straight when we arrive at the manner. Ciel belongs to me! No one else! 

"I suppose you’re right, I'm sorry for pushing you Lizzy," Ciel apologized to that tramp.

"No, it's not your fault. I wanted to kiss you too," she blushed. I think I'm going to be sick, me, a demon be sick.

"Well I'm sure we can next time," he intentionally flirted with her. That brat is pissing me off! He's trying to make me jealous. Well two can play at that game.

"Sebastian, let's hurry," he demanded of me.

"Yes my lord," I bowed gracefully and hurried to where we were supposed to be going.

"We're here young master," I told Ciel directly, bowing my head as I always do. 

"Lady Elizabeth, why are you taking off your shoes," I questioned. 

"I want to walk through it silly," she giggled. This girl really does aggravate me somehow.

"Ciel, you should come too, please," she begged my property. 

"No thanks," he declined.

"But Ciel," she whined.

"I have to keep a good appearance for your parents," he protested. 

"Bu-agh," she fell over landing flat on her but in the water, pulling my young master in with him. It took everything I did not to laugh.

"Let’s get you cleaned up shall we," I picked both Ciel and Lady Elizabeth up, setting them in the boat.

"Head back to where the picnic is," he seemed annoyed, which only made me want to laugh more.

"Yes my lord," I bowed my head and sped away. I can't wait for tonight. Ciel is going to find out just how much his every essence belongs to me.

-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•  
Later that night...

"No...ah..l-let g-go...” this doesn't feel right. Sebastian, please save me.


	10. Chapter 10

Ciel's POV

 

"No...ah..l-let g-go.." this doesn't feel right. Sebastian, please save me.  
Where am I? Why am I being touched by a man?   
Why me?

-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•  
A little bit earlier that day.

 

"Young master, you haven't said anything at all this entire ride," my butler Sebastian stated the obvious. 

"Does it matter," I questioned in complete boredom, staring out the window of the carriage. My manner is coming up soon. 

"We are here," the driver called back.

"Sebastian," he opened the door for me and helped me out. I walked into the manner quietly with my butler following behind me like a shadow. I went up to my study and awaited my tea.   
Thud! A noise came from within the closet.  
"Se-," a hand covered my mouth from behind me cutting my voice right off. A man came rushing out of the closet trying to tie up my arms and legs while the other man wrapped my mouth with sever duck tape.   
I kept struggling to escape somehow, but they had me.

"Stop," the guy hit me over the head with some sort of weapon. Everything's getting dark...

-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•  
Sebastian's POV

 

"Young master," I knocked at the door. Tonight I want to show him ever single part of him belongs to me. He hasn't replied yet? That's strange. I opened the door to see a thrashed room that looks like there was some sort of struggle here.

"And after I made Earl Grey tea and a double-layered cake coated with a gaze of strawberries. I better go get him," I spoke to myself. I can track him by his contract with me. The only issue is how long has it been. The sent minimizes on the essence of time which makes it more difficult. I better hurry. After I get him back, I'll make them pay.

-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•  
Caught back up in present time

 

Ciel's POV

 

Sebastian, please save me. "Ah, ah," a man with a dark black suit and glasses shoved his gloved finger in my hole. 

"I didn't want to do this, but my master ordered me to play a bit with you. He really likes you it seems. Your agonizingly exotic expression makes him crave you," 

"Ah, ah," my resisted moans escaped, interrupting the man the looked a lot like a butler. 

"But now, I want you to myself," he whispered in my ear, sending violent shakes down my body. 

"S-stop, p-please," I quivered.   
"Ah," I felt him ram his finger really hard inside.

"Would you like to meet my master," he mockingly smirked at me.

"N-no," my voice trembles in fear with the moans escaping my lips. 

"Hahaha," a laugh broke out as a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes came out.   
"To bad, you get to meet me anyway," the boy smirked.

"Ah, ah," I tried to stifle the sound each time his butler entered.

"My name is Alois Trancy, let's keep this incident between us shall we?" 

"Ma-make h-h-him s-st-ah-ah-p. P-please," I begged. 

"But you look so cute. There's a reason why I'm doing this you know,"

"W-what, ah, ah," I kept gasping.

"Your demon," he smirked.   
"I want to see him miserable. He made a deal with someone close to me and took his life," the boys featured showed resentment. (This was a misunderstanding.)

"But you are so attractive I want to keep you," I grimaced as he said that. 

"Ah, ah," I don't think I can handle anymore. I'm going to explode.

"Okay, Claude, you can enter him now," the blonde boy Alois commanded. The demon named Claude smirked enormously.

"Yes your highness," he unzipped his pants and pulled it out.

"No! Stop," I shrieked. A knife went flying through the air cut Claude's cheek a little, causing blood to trickle down.

"Leave my young master alone," Sebastian's voice venomously spat. Zip, the others demons zipper went up. 

"Sebastian," tears weld up in my eyes in relief. He came for me. 

"Now then," he came stepping forward. "Why'd you molest my young master? It isn't like a normal demon to crave such things," Sebastian seemed scarier than normal.

"Get me out of here Sebastian," I cried out.

"Yes my lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Another cliff hanger lol~  
> hope you guys are enjoying it.


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian's POV

 

"Ah!" the blonde boy yelped in sheer pain, a knife on either hand, holding him in place. 

"Claude," the brat shrieked in desperation for help. 

"Your highness!" The pathetic excuse for a butler rushes towards his master.   
Wham! I caught him off guard.

"You are truly helpless if you can't protect your master when you are right there," I sneered.

"You're the one who lost your master to us in the first place."  
SLAP! My hand went across his face and all I could hear was that brat who did this to my master whining.

"Sebastian! Hurry up and get me out of here," my young master ordered me. My eyes hardened, I really wanted to tear this demon apart while his slut of a master watched.

"Yes my lord," I swiftly moved to him, ripping the chains from his wrists.   
Next time I get the chance, on my masters orders, I will kill them both.

-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•

Ciel's POV

 

Sebastian swooped me up, my body still nude and sweaty from the 'torchor' I was just forced to endure. 

"Sebastian!" I was knocked out of his arms. Claude stood before me digging his claws into Sebastian's arms. What am I going to do?

Alois! My head snapped up and ran over to the boy still squirming in pain trying to get down. I ripped one of the knives from his hand and held it against his throat. 

"If you don't let go of Sebastian right now, your master dies! Now let go," I demanded. The demon did as he was told and was tackled by Sebastian. 

"Please! Stop! I'm begging you," this perverted young blonde begged of me.  
"Let Cla-" I cut him off slapping him.

"How dare you of beg me for mercy after you defiled my body! Who do you think you are! Am I supposed to let you get away with that?! He'll no!" I screamed at him.

"Sebastain," I called.

"Yes my lord," he answered me still beating the snot out of that useless butler.

"Knock him out and collect him and Trancy to torchor." I ordered.

"Young master," I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"You sure do intrigue me, as you wish my lord."

 

-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•

 

Claude's POV

 

Where am I? I awoke in a dark room chained up, bound by my hands and feet. I can get out of this easily. YANK! What?! Why can't I get out? Don't tell me!

"It's the chains used to bound demons who have betrayed the royals, yes." Sebastian Michaelis spoke from the corner with a smirk on his face. 

How did you acquire this material? You're not a royal!" I shouted in exasperation.

"Maybe not, but I was once close to them and saved them from falling into ruins. I called in a favor," his smirk widened. He pisses me off. 

"Where's my master?" I questioned, being bound by this contract sucks. I rather devour that Ciel. 

"You will see him soon, but I've got to warn you, you won't be able to save him so try not to make to much of a fuss," that cocky bastard spat.

Click.

-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•

Sebastian's POV

 

Click. The door opened lightly exposing my master dragging the boy by his hair.

"Chain him up and let's return to my study. Tomorrow we will deal with repaying them ten-fold for what they've done."  
I'm so proud of my master. He is truly one if a kind.

"Yes my lord."


	12. Chapter 12

Ciel's POV

 

It's hard to believe that I have prisoners locked in the secret chamber of my cellar. Everything that happened to day embarrasses me. I was really molested by the Trancy's. I feel ashamed. That's why I must torcher them to show them that I am The Earl of Phantomhive estate and he can't win.   
Knock. I was cut out of my thoughts by the door clicking open, revealing none other than Sebastian.

"How are you feeling young master," he questioned me. 

"Don't patronize me," I snarled at his questioning. How does he think I'm feeling being assaulted today and being forced to take action to redeem my honor?

"Are you ready for bed young master?"

"Yes, get me ready," I ordered.

"Yes my lord," he knelt gracefully with his white gloved palm placed to his chest before standing up once more.

"Sebastian," I stated before he walked out.

"Yes young master?" he curiously answered.

"Stay with me tonight," a wide grin began to twitch at the corners of Sebastian's mouth.

"Yes, young master," he bowed gracefully.

 

-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•

 

Sebastian's POV

 

I lay next to him, breathing down his neck, feeling him quiver.

"Are you afraid of me young master?"

"N-no," he stuttered.

"Prove it," I nibbled his ear.

"Ah-ah," he moaned.

"Then let me take y-"

"Nope," I cut him off. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

He nodded slowly closing his eyes. He is so cute.

-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•

 

Alois's POV

 

"Claude," I tried speaking, but my voice broke.

"Yes your highness," he answered in monotone, not effected at all by the situation.

"What's going to happen to us," hoping he'd lift my spirits.

"There is no telling. It all depends on Phantomhive’s order is," but he broke my spirits.

"Won't you protect me Claude?"

"It is my obligation by contract," he answered coldly.

"Ah," a faint moan came from above us. 

"Se-Se-bas-tian," a voice that sounded like Ciel, groaned in pleasure. 

"Claude," I spoke. "Do you hear that?" 

"Of course I do, Sebastian is f******g Ciel," he seemed pissed off answering that.

"No fair! I wanted to f*** Ciel," I groaned. 

"Don't worry we both will you’re highness," he looked sadistically up.

I never saw Claude like this before.

 

-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•

 

Claude's POV

 

Soon he will be mine, his body and soul. Just wait Sebastian, I will steal Ciel Phantomhive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's a bit short. I will try and make the other one longer. Next chapter I will make juicy. XD Enjoy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The POV in the bedroom. lol. Kind of sexual. That's your heads up warning. Enjoy. :)

Ciel's POV

 

"Ah, ah," my moans loudened. Sebastian was pounding harder than usual, yet he was being more gentle. His hands were gently cupping my waist while he was pounding inside of me. It hurts! But why does it feel so good?

"Se-Se-bast-tian" I moan out, clawing his back, trying to hang on for dear life.

"Ah!" another pleasurable moan escapes my lips, his thrusts deepening with every moan that unwillingly escapes my lips. It feels so good. My body quivering before Sebastian. 

"Ah! Ah!" Sebastian push my legs to my head so he can go even deeper. I feel as if I'm going to snap in half, yet I don't want him to stop.

"I-I c-can't Se-Se -" he cuts my off by forcing his lips to mine.

"Yes you can. Just bare with it a little longer," I feel him throbbing inside me. Is he going to cum?

"N-no! D-Don't Se-bas-tian," but I was to late.   
SPURT! I was filled with his juices leaking all over. His face was filled with pure ecstasy as well as mine, he didn't stop there though. He pulled out completely leaving me to breath heavily.

"Ah!" he entered me suddenly, then pulling out completely.

"Ah!" he did it again and again, causing me to gasp each time he thrusted. 

"Ah, ah, ah," the powerful moans rippled through the air. His skin was sweaty smacking mine roughly, intoxicating me with his body, his touch. 

 

-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•

 

Sebastian's POV

 

"Ah!" he moaned. His innocence clearly showing through his face, his eyes sparkling, even with the one that held our contract. As I looked in it, I felt a burning inside my stomach. We are truly connected. His face was red and sticky from sweat. 

"Ah, ah!" his back arched as he spurted all over himself and I in him for the final time tonight. 

"Young master, you look so ravishing," I taunted, pleased with the sight I see. He's breathing really hard trying to catch his breath. I always want to make him feel good. Till the day I devour his soul I will entice his every essence to please me and when the day comes that I finally take his soul, he will forever be apart of me.

"Ah," he moans ad I lick up his stomach, cleaning the cum off of him with my tongue. I hope those two perverts heard everything. No human may be able to hear inside that, but they can certainly hear outside noise. 

"Young master," pounding at the door came. 

"Lady Elizabeth just arrived. Bart and Finny are stalling, but she insists on seeing you now." May-Ren screeched worriedly through the door. His eyes widened in shock. What a mood killer. It's so late at night too. I swooped the young master off his feet gracefully, getting his gown atop of him, but the door flung open. There standing in the door was none other than his fiancé.

"Elizabeth," Ciel croaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Cliff hanger. Sorry. Lol ~  
> Comment. Review. Etc.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised. Here is an update. :P :)

Elizabeth's POV

 

The carriage halted in front of Ciel's mansion, tears were running down my cheeks. Someone murdered my father. POUND POUND POUND!  
I banged on the door. I know it's late at night, but I can't wait till morning. Tears were pouring down my cheeks. The door flung open.

"I want to see Ciel," I sobbed.

"What's wrong?" all the servants asked simontaniously. 

"M-my fath-" I was cut off guard by a strange sound ripping through the air.

"Aaaahh," I heard a voice that sounded like Ciel. All of the servants tensed up. 

"Ciel!" I began shouting.

"Shhh, please my lady. The master is dealing with pains, yeah that's it," Bart tried to calm me down. That only made my worry triple. 

"I must see Ciel," I insisted, shaking past them. 

"Wait I'll go get the master myself. Oh yes I will," May-Ren ran panically up the stairs in her night-gown. 

"Ah!" the sound loudened. I went passed the servants that tried to hold me back, but I slipped out of there grasps. I made it all the way up the stairs and saw May-Ren in the doorway of Ciel's bedroom.

"Lady Elizabeth just arrived. Bart and Finny are stalling, but she insists on seeing you now," she hurriedly told Ciel in the room. I didn't realize I was frozen till voiced came from behind me. I had to see what was going on. I popped behind May-Ren to see what a shocking sight. Right in front of me, was Ciel trying to hurriedly get dressed.

"Elizabeth," Ciel croaked as tears weld up in my eyes.

"How could you," I sobbed out, falling to the floor.

"I- I thought, I thought... you, you... loved m-me."

I can't believe Ciel is cheating on me... With his butler no less. Am I not good enough? How did I lose him to Sebastian.

"Eliza-" Ciel began but I cut him off.

"You cheated on me Ciel! How could you? I loved you. Am I not good enough that you would resort to your servant," I screamed at him, the tears now pouring down my face. 

Sebastian dressed Ciel swiftly and him self in less than I second as I stayed on the ground sobbing to myself.

"My lady," Sebastian spoke up, but I didn't want to hear it. I turned around and ran right into the other servants, blocking my way out. 

"This wasn't Ciel's fault," Sebastian insisted.

"What?"

-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•

Sebastian's POV

 

My young master is in a bad predicament. I guess I have no choice.

"My lady," I began, but it's obvious she didn't want to hear it. She tried to run off. Thankfully she stumbled into the other servants. I really want to claim my master for myself, but he needs to make this choice on his own.

"This wasn't Ciel's fault," I calmly began to explain. 

"What," her voice scratched out. She seemed confused.

"I am in love with my master and forced myself on him. He hasn't denied nor excepted my love and I am willing to wait for his final answer. I just took it to far."

SLAP! Elizabeth still had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry my lady," I bowed gracefully.

"How can you call your self a servant," she spat at me.

SLAP! Her hand connected with my face again. I have to endure this for my master. Her hand was raised up ready to hit me again but my masters voice chimed in.

"That's enough Elizabeth," he stopped her.

"But he took you for granted," she insisted.

"Even so, he is my butler and I forgive him."

"Don't be silly Ciel. You don't love him do you?" she worriedly questioned. 

"You are my fiancé, but I will never turn Sebastian away," I can't believe what he is saying.

"I will fight for your heart. I am better than him. I will show you Ciel," the little brats words pissed me off.

The young master seems extremely annoyed.

"Please don't tell anybody what just happened Elizabeth," Ciel began.

"I won't." she promised.

This game is on.

-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•-—•

Claude's POV

My-my, look what we have here. This hunt just got more thrilling. Let the games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a short chapter, but I will try to make it longer next time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile since I've last written, but I will write as much as I can from now on.

Ciel's POV

"Ciel!" Elizabeth ran up to me, snaking her arms around my neck. "I've found a better butler to wa-"  
"Elizabeth!" I snapped at her. Ever since she found Sebastian and I together like that she's been trying to get me to replace him.  
"I've told you before that Sebastian stays by my side."  
"Whaaa" Here she goes again. "Why do you stand up for him after such a thing? You like him don't you! I'm not good enough to you!!" I think I might slap this annoying prat.  
"That's not it Lizzy. He has always been a loyal butler to me and stayed by my side ever since my parents died. You can not ask of me to rid the servant who can do grew thongs for me." I tried calling her.  
"B-but"  
"Elizabeth. Please. You are my fiance. Don't be so worried. Okay." I told her.  
"Young master, my apologies for interrupting your conversation, but Edward asked Lizzy to return home for today." Sebastian spoken at the entrance to my study. 

 

Elizabeth POV

Always interfering with our time alone. Forcing my fiance to bed you. You worthless excuse for a servant. I wonder why Ciel puts up with you in the first place. I will make Ciel hate you Sebastian. He'll be mine forever.

Sebastians POV

"Fine. I'll head home, but don't you dare touch my Ciel when I'm gone. You are just a servant. I can't believe I thought you were his friend."  
"Elizabeth." My young master silenced her. "That is enough." I seriously hate this tramp.

"Elizabeth, I'll escort you out." Ciel and her left the room as I followed them out.   
*Muah* "Bye Ciel"   
Disgusting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short. Just a filler.


End file.
